<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a break. by CptnMatthewCrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146235">Take a break.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley'>CptnMatthewCrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emetophobia, M/M, Stomach Ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron watched Robert as he attempted to mark a set of books he had been struggling at work recently Robert was head of Maths at Hotten Academy and also in charge of exams and the year tens were in the middle of their mock GCSEs, Aaron shook his head as Robert slammed another pile of books onto the kitchen table and went to speak to his stressed out husband.</p><p>"Hey take it easy babe, you will make yourself ill if you keep working all hours of the night you need some sleep." Aaron said taking Robert's pen out of his hand and taking the same hand into his own and then wrapped his arms around Robert giving him a tight hug the sort of hug that Robert craved.</p><p>"Sweetheart you need a break you'll burn out soon if you don't." Aaron said with a softness to his voice knowing Robert was highly emotional at that time, "shall I run you a bath?." He asked and Robert nodded he was so tired and he hadn't been sleeping Aaron had been tossing and turning most nights during the exam season.</p><p>Aaron added lavender oil and eucalyptus oil to try and help Robert feel more relaxed as Robert removed his clothes Aaron saw faded scars on Robert's arms and thighs and he sighed he knew some of the scars were from Robert's childhood after Jack had kicked him out when he was nineteen.</p><p>"Oh Rob it's okay you just need a good night's sleep." Aaron said as Robert sank into the warm water.</p><p>Aaron knelt down and reached for Robert's wash cloth and began to wash Robert's shoulders chest and upper back and then squirted some body wash onto the cloth and wiped that over his skin.</p><p>Robert barely touched his dinner that evening and then he was quiet until they went to bed when he was inconsolable and Aaron was almost tempted to phone for a ambulance he had only seen Robert this upset once before and that was after their accident when Aaron had almost died.</p><p>"Oh bubba you need to take some time off before you burn out completely you already look peaky love you sure you feel alright your tummy isn't upset or anything you barely touched your dinner?." Aaron asked concern clear in his voice.</p><p>"I'm fine I just need to sleep I'm sure I'll feel much better in the morning." Robert replied snuggling down under their soft duvet and closing his eyes.</p><p>"Well if you're sure goodnight sweetheart I love you." Aaron said and he heard a soft almost whispered </p><p>"I love you too." As Robert drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday 0630am Bramble Cottage Emmerdale.<br/>Robert groaned as the shrill ring of the alarm rang out cutting through the silence of their bedroom as he sat up and reached over to switch it off he felt his stomach cramp painfully he hadn't felt pain like it in a long time not since his last bout of colitis over Christmas.<br/>Aaron heard Robert whimper as he rode out the excruciating pain that was stabbing through his upper abdomen and stomach, since his last bout he'd been careful with what he ate trying to avoid foods that could likely trigger an attack.<br/>"Rob you okay Darlin?." Aaron asked as he sat up and saw Robert clutching a handful of the duvet as another cramp shot through his stomach.<br/>"Not really my tummy doesn't feel like it's very happy with me right now but I have to go in this morning at least my year tens are doing their maths calculator paper this morning." Robert said screwing up his eyes as his stomach gurgled suspiciously.<br/>"Can't you get Mr Jenkins to cover for you you really don't look well love?." Aaron replied his eyebrows knitting together in worry.<br/>At ten to eight Robert admitted defeat he knew he shouldn't be out of bed even his stomach was hurting that much.<br/>"I'm not going in I can't even walk from the lounge to the downstairs bathroom without almost passing out from the pain." He said as Aaron stuffed his sandwich box into his shoulder bag and swung it across his chest and picked up his keys and phone.<br/>"Remember I've got parents evening tonight so I won't be back till at least 7 I can get mum to pop over if you want so you've got some company?." He offered but Robert shook his head "no I'll be fine I will probably just sleep all day." He said and kissed Aaron goodbye on the lips and cheek.</p><p>Aaron got home a little after 7 that evening and found Robert still in bed he hadn't felt well enough to move his stomach was still quite painful and he'd only managed to drink a couple of glasses of water he had no appetite to speak of and his face was pale as a ghost.</p><p>"Oh Rob I'm sorry you don't feel good baby you'll be better soon I'm sure." Aaron said kissing Robert's forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Monday Night 11pm, Hotten General A and E.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaron what's happened what's going on?." Paddy asked as Chas hugged her pacing son Aaron was shaking off the remnants of a panic attack he'd been sent to wait for news while Robert was having a emergency MRI scan after collapsing at home at about 9pm with excruciating abdominal pain Robert had vomited in the ambulance Aaron explained after fighting it most of the way.</p><p>"He was terrified mum he kept trying to not throw up he's a mess mum I haven't seen him like this since that crash eight years ago in October." Aaron said tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Family of Robert Sugden?." A female voice called and Aaron looked up a tall slim ginger haired woman was looking at them and Aaron stood up.</p><p>"How is he Dr?." He asked and she smiled tightly but softly at the three of them, "he's lucky you got him here when you did his appendix was moments away from rupturing he's in surgery now but should be finished in a few minutes and then you can sit with him until he wakes up." She said after introducing herself as Dr Walker.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Aaron was sat beside Robert's bed holding his hand Robert's face was pale but he'd lost the pinched look of pain that he'd had around his eyes earlier on.</p><p>"Oh Rob you silly silly man I knew you weren't well sweetheart." Aaron whispered just then Robert blinked and his eyes slowly opened the oxygen cannular under his nose was itchy making his nose twitch in such a cute way.</p><p>"What happened?." He croaked and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, "you nearly died Rob your appendix was gonna rupture it did rupture just after they opened you up you daft idiot." Aaron said as Robert moaned and tried to sit up.</p><p>"Hey no stay still I'll fetch a nurse." Aaron said and pressed the call button and moments later a blonde haired woman appeared and helped to raise Robert's bed slightly seeing that he was awake.</p><p>"How did I get here?." Robert asked sleepily and Aaron explained how he'd been forced to call a ambulance when Robert had collapsed at home between the bathroom and their bedroom.</p><p>Two hours earlier.</p><p>Aaron jumped hearing a loud thud echo from upstairs leaving his half eaten dinner of curry and chips on the kitchen table he sprinted upstairs and found Robert slumped against the wall unconscious one hand gripping the front of his shirt just to the right of his belly button dropping to his knees Aaron placed his left hand against Robert's cheek and forehead feeling the heat of his fever, digging out his phone he rang for a ambulance and told them that his husband of eight years had passed out after being unwell all day with unexplained abdominal pain.</p><p>Just as the paramedics arrived Robert came around and vomited spectacularly all over himself the wall and the carpet under his head still clutching his stomach.</p><p>Aaron blinked and then returned his gaze to Robert's he shivered as another wave of nausea washed over him and he clamped a hand over his own mouth. Despite his sleepy state Robert managed to press the alarm beside his hand and another nurse appeared.</p><p>"I don't think my husband feels very well he looks like he's feeling a bit sick." Robert said and she placed her hand against Aaron's forehead.</p><p>"It's okay Mr Dingle let's get you sorted yeah don't worry it's probably the stress of all of this isn't it have you eaten anything tonight?." She asked Aaron and he nodded he'd had some crisps and a apple juice since he had been at the hospital but he still felt rough he guessed it to be the shock of seeing Robert so unwell.</p><p>"I'll get you a cup of tea and some biscuits hang tight for a moment before we move him upstairs alright." She told the porter who had arrived to take Robert upstairs to one of the recovery wards.</p><p>Two hours later Aaron was tucked up beside Robert in his bed arms wrapped gently around Robert and they were both snoring softly to begin with Aaron had refused to sleep beside Robert on the narrow bed but now he was quite content to sleep holding him safe in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tuesday Morning Amber Ward Hotten General.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chas smiled as she arrived outside Robert's room spying the boys sat up talking it was a little after ten am on Tuesday morning after Robert's emergency appendectomy and he seemed much brighter in himself he was sat up and the oxygen had been removed he was still attached to a drip though and he had a collection bag hanging down on one side of the bed but they planned to remove the catheter later that morning and to get Robert moving around as soon as possible so he could come home to recover.</p><p>As she pushed open the door Aaron looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back seeing the smile meet her son's eyes for the first time in many hours.</p><p>"Don't you ever scare me like that again Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle." She said as she kissed Robert on the forehead and sat down on the chair beside Robert who reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>"I don't plan to." Robert said and he yawned he was pretty tired still but he'd eaten some of his breakfast and so far it had stayed down so that was a very good sign.</p><p>As the day wore on Robert became more restless they had come in at twelve and removed the catheter a experience Robert had not enjoyed he had been to the toilet since but it had been uncomfortable and he had cried a little bit afterwards but Chas and Aaron had just comforted him and reassured him it was all okay.</p><p>"How you doing mate?." Paddy asked when he arrived that afternoon with a change of clothes for both Robert and Aaron.</p><p>"I feel much better can't wait to get home now it's so boring here there isn't anything to do I tried to ask Chas to bring my marking in but she refused." Robert replied and Paddy smirked "I bet she did you are to take it easy you almost died Rob I never want to see Aaron so scared again you hear me?." He said sternly and Robert nodded knowing the older man was right he did need to rein in his behaviour a little bit he had been working too hard recently.</p><p>"I had a card from everyone at school today someone told them what happened and they sent a card and some lovely roses their on the table there." Robert said pointing to a vase holding a bunch of pink purple and blue roses and Paddy smiled "the colours of your flag how lovely of them." He said and Robert blinked going misty eyed again it had been his head of years idea to send the flowers.</p><p>"How she knows I will never know I'm so secretive at school." He said and Aaron rolled his eyes "you secretive please you have a mug with bisexual is okay on it in the staff room." He said and Robert blushed.</p><p>"Argh don't make me laugh." He whimpered and Aaron sighed shaking his head then he looked worried when Robert closed his eyes breathing slowly as a spasm of pain passed through his tummy and he burped wetly and Aaron grabbed a bowl off the cabinet</p><p>"Easy love its okay just breathe you gonna be sick?." He asked and helped Robert to sit up and held the bowl for his husband as he coughed and spluttered against the pain a little bit of saliva and bile landing in the bowl but nothing more.</p><p>"I want to go home." Robert said moments later and Aaron nodded "I know you do and you will do just let things settle down you have a lot of gas in your tummy that has to come out that's why you keep getting pain remember what Dr walker said this morning that burping will help to shift it." Aaron said and Robert nodded tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh Rob it's okay." Paddy said and hugged his son in law gently kissing the top of Robert's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wednesday Morning 11.30am Bramble Cottage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey how are you feeling you poor thing?."  Sarah asked spotting her eldest son stretched out on the sofa resting as he should have been.</p><p>"It hurts mummy." Robert whispered and Sarah sighed sympathetically before hugging Robert and kissing his forehead Sarah had been away in Australia seeing Victoria and her husband Adam and their family.</p><p>Aaron smiled at Sarah glad she was there it meant he could safely leave Robert the next day and go back to work and let their headmaster at Hotten Academy know when Robert would be returning to work on a reduced timetable at first.</p><p>When Aaron got home the next afternoon at 4.30 Robert was sat on the sofa eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of apple squash Aaron was relieved to see Robert eating properly again after he had been so poorly from his appendix, Robert was tired but he looked much better than he had earlier in the week.</p><p>Sarah appeared carrying the bedding off their bed and stuffed it into the washing machine Aaron raised an eyebrow and Sarah mouthed accident and Aaron nodded and followed her into the kitchen closing the door between the lounge and the kitchen.</p><p>"He had a upset stomach when he was sleeping and was quite upset but I managed to calm him down and we think it might be because of the antibiotics he's on right now so I asked Liam for some different ones and sorted him out and he's doing a bit better now I think." Sarah explained and Aaron nodded knowing Robert would've been ashamed of what happened he never handled being ill well at all thanks to Jack making it appear weak to be ill.</p><p>"Mummy I don't feel good my tummy feels funny again." Robert called and Aaron sighed "I'll go you get yourself a cuppa okay you've done enough." He said and smiled softly at Sarah.</p><p>Heading out of the kitchen Aaron followed Robert's voice to the downstairs bathroom and found him sat on the toilet trousers and boxers round his ankles and a look of distress on his face as his bowels emptied explosively and painfully he hadn't been for a poo since his operation and it sounded very painful.</p><p>While Robert was on the toilet Aaron got him a drink of water and a dose of his painkillers from the operation.</p><p>"You poor thing you'll be better soon okay we just have to take it easy and let you recover at your own pace." Aaron said as Robert swallowed the pills and downed the water before standing up and cleaning himself up and Aaron helped him to pull his boxers and sweats back up as he couldn't bend down too much at that moment.</p><p>Sarah was sat in the armchair when they appeared and smiled softly at Robert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friday morning Bramble Cottage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was at work when Sarah rang to say that Robert was asking for him and wanted a cuddle from him Aaron sighed Robert was still sore from his surgery on Monday night and Aaron was exhausted from taking care of his recovering husband Robert wasn't a easy patient and Aaron was glad to be at school to have a break from it all.</p><p>Aaron was worried Robert had never been this clingy in a long time not since after their accident eight years earlier, Aaron was worried but he told Sarah to just try and keep Robert calm until he got home later on and hung up his phone.</p><p>Robert was colouring at the table when Aaron got home that afternoon his face had some colour back but he still looked quite poorly and he had a cough which Liam said was from the anaesthesia and the breathing tube being in Robert's throat during his operation.</p><p>Aaron watched Robert and noticed how neatly he was colouring the picture and smiled then he saw Robert was holding himself with his other hand as if he needed a wee.</p><p>"Rob do you need to potty?." He asked quietly and Robert shook his head and let go of his trousers but pretty soon his hand was back holding on and Aaron sighed and nodded</p><p>"Come on let's go and try to have a wee you'll feel better if you stop trying to hold it." Aaron said and Robert nodded and they got up and headed to the downstairs bathroom leaving the door open Robert approached the toilet and pulled down the front of his trousers and his boxers and began to wee he sighed as the stream flowed into the toilet he had been holding it for quite a while as he got a kick out of being desperate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Robbie.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks after his operation Robert was feeling much better but he was beginning to go stir crazy stuck at home he still had another three weeks to go before he could go back to work.</p><p>Aaron had taken work into school each day for Robert and had even covered two of his husband's lessons most of the school knew he was married to Mr Sugden but some took exception to him being gay and gave him a bit of grief but Aaron didn't let it show until he got home and then Robert was there with cuddles and reassuring words.</p><p>One weekend Robert was busy on his laptop and wouldn't let Aaron in on the secrets and Aaron began to worry that Robert was going to leave him for someone else but then he found out the truth and he accepted it almost straight away Robert had discovered he had a little side and wanted to take part in something called Age Play.</p><p>Little Robbie was two and a half years old un potty trained and relied on nappies but Aaron didn't mind he was only too happy to look after Robbie if it helped him to relax and not be stressed at work anymore.</p><p>A weekend started with Robbie having a accident on the kitchen floor and Aaron cleaned him up and made sure that he was protected pretty soon it was clear that not only was Robert a little but he also had a kink about pee and started using nappies as a grown up too.</p><p>Aaron watched as Robert began to wet his nappy one night a look of relaxation on his face reaching down Aaron placed his hand onto Robert's nappy and felt it as Robert filled the thirsty nappy with his hot wee it hissed quietly as Robert emptied his bladder into the material.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friday evening Bramble Cottage kitchen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you hungry at all Rob?." Aaron asked as he made himself a sandwich Robert shook his head and left the room heading into the living room to watch TV as he flicked through the channels Robert thought back to how poorly he had been on Monday night and was glad Aaron had been home as hot tears flowed down his cheeks Aaron appeared carrying a tray of drinks and snacks seeing Robert's face he hurried to put it down on the table and sat down wrapping his arms around Robert.<br/>"Hey it's okay it's okay I'm here your okay." He soothed rubbing Robert's back in soothing circles trying to calm him down.<br/>Picking up one of Roberts new sippy cups filled with juice Aaron handed it to Robert who began to drink thirstily from it his hand flexing as he did so.<br/>"Better?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded then burped and blushed.<br/>An hour later Robert wriggled on the sofa a hand going to his crotch and Aaron realised Robert needed a wee.<br/>"Hey sweetheart do you need to use the potty?." He asked knowing Robert was beginning to slip into Robbie's headspace but not knowing what age Robbie was going to be yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Robbie part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert got up off the sofa and dashed from the room heading to the downstairs bathroom he didn't bother shutting the door and yanked his joggers and boxers down letting out a solid stream into the toilet how long it lasted he didn't know all he did know was it was heaven to finally release it.</p><p>When he was finished Robert flushed the toilet and washed his hands before returning to the living room and snuggling up to Aaron again.</p><p>"Sleepy boy aren't you still not feeling 💯% are you ?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head truth was he felt rough as sandpaper but he guessed that was because Robbie was feeling poorly.</p><p>Aaron placed the back of his hand against Robert's forehead and felt the heat of a fever on his tanned skin he sighed </p><p>"You've got a bit of a temperature there buddy anything hurting?." He asked and nodded when Robert pointed to his head throat and stomach.</p><p>"Does your tummy feel icky?." Aaron asked next and Robert nodded or rather Robbie did and Aaron guessed he was in a two year old headspace at that moment but in the body of a 35 year old man.</p><p>"I'll get you some medicine try and help you feel better okay oh Robbie don't cry sweetheart I won't be a moment I promise." Aaron soothed as tears leaked from Robbie's eyes and down his cheeks.</p><p>An hour later Aaron was crouched behind Robbie as the little boy was throwing up and stroking his back one hand holding his head up the other stroking his heaving stomach as the little boy threw up over and over tears mingled with the sweat on his pale face as he heaved for what he had hoped was the last time Aaron eased him back away from the toilet and into his arms.</p><p>"Feeling better?." He asked and Robbie nodded "accident." He said quietly and it was then that Aaron realised Robert's jeans were soaked around the crotch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Saturday morning Bramble Cottage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert woke up to a stabbing pain in his left side right around the area of his kidney and winced as a sharp spasm decided to make his lower back seize up and he whimpered as he attempted to sit up on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Aaron pushed open their bedroom door with his foot carrying a tray and sighed when he saw how pale Robert appeared to be he was concerned when he noticed that Robert was holding his lower back and grimacing in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>